Act Fast
by EvilErica
Summary: Karin and Noashi find some interesting information on a mission they recently went on, but that's not all! Who's the new guy? And why does he seem to have an interest in Noashi? Rukia, Ichigo, Toshiro, and Byakuya don't seem to like him, though Karin insists he's a good person. Is there a hidden personality inside our new division member? Sucky summary. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Well, isn't this just weird? I know, some of you are getting tired of seeing my weird Byakuya and Noashi fanfics. So I apologize, but for those who actually like it, I have a gift for you! Just a little something my sister wanted me to write. It's going to be longer than my last Fic, and it's going to have a bit more insight on the other pairings I like. Such as HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Thanks for Reading!

~Evil E~

* * *

Karin sat in Rangiku's office, her face portraying how bored she was. Rangiku was lying on the couch, currently nursing what Karin thought to be a very bad hangover. The fact that Toshiro hadn't restocked on coffee wasn't helping. Suddenly she was glad she hadn't gone with the big chested lieutenant for sake the other night.

"Matsumoto!"

Karin flinched, that must have hurt Rangikus head.

"Taicho." She groaned in protest to the pounding in her head. "Did you really have to shout?"

"Yeah Toshiro," Karin agreed. "you could be a tiny bit quieter."

"Shouldn't you be in your own barracks?" Toshiro turned on her, his normally icy eyes a little warmer. "The fact that you are lieutenant of the special division is important you know."

"That's not fair." She cocked her hip to the side. "Noashi gave me a break."

"Karin-Chan you're so lucky." Rangiku pouted. "My taicho doesn't give me breaks."

"Because you don't earn them!" Toshiro grit his teeth. "I constantly have to do your work for you."

"Kurosaki-Chan!"

"Hai Taicho!" Karin called and sighed. "I have to go."

"Take me with you Karin!" Rangiku whined after her. Karin just laughed and ran out of the office.

"Visiting your boyfriend, huh?" A teasing voice came from above her. Looking up Karin groaned and rolled her eyes at her taicho. "Don't worry Karin I won't tall anyone."

"He's not my boyfriend!" She protested for the 7th time that week. "Get down from there Taicho, Toshiro doesn't like when you ran on his roofs."

"Well, when he can stop me I might just listen to his complaints." Noashi smirked but jumped down anyways. "Besides every shinigami knows that roof is the best way to travel around here."

"Is that all you needed, Taicho?"

"No."

"Then what do you need?" Karin tapped her foot on the ground. "If this is another ridiculous request I'm telling Byakuya."

"It's actually a mission." Noashi smiled. "Though not one you can tell Byakuya about."

"Why not?"

"Because," Noashi started walking back to special divisions barracks. "He told me not to take it."

* * *

Karin sighed staring at her uniform. It was different than all the other shinigami. Sleeveless, light, and it came with a mask.

The mask was the piece that set the special division apart from all other squads. Karin liked her mask, she had gotten to paint it herself. She thought they would be assigned masks, like in a manga she used to read, but Noashi insisted they create their own masks. Karin inspected her own mask. The method of painting it surprised her.

_"Trust yourself." Noashi said. "Your Zanpakuto will guide your hand."_

_"Why do we have to do this?" Karin wondered. "If we mess up, what then?"_

_"You won't mess up, Karin."_

How had she been so sure? Karin shook her head and slipped the mask on. Then tied her red sash around her waist, gently placing her zanpakuto by her left hip. What also intrigued Karin was the only sources of color in the uniform. She had assumed they were used to tell the members apart but Noashi said there was a deeper meaning.

"Kasai-Chan are you ready?" Noashi called. Karin did a double check, to make sure she had everything and slipped out the dressing room. Noashi was waiting for her, dressed in similar clothing. The only differences were the masks, the sashes, and Noashi wore biker like gloves. "It's just us, so be careful."

"Hai, Kinzoku-San." Karin frowned at the codename. Metal and Fire. It made some sense. Karins zanpakuto used Fire based attacks, and Noashi manipulated Metal. "What is this mission about?"

"There have been reports of rogue shinigami wondering the 5th district of Rukongai. Some of the locals there have seen more gathering each week. Yamamoto-Taicho has requested we look into this."

"Just us?" It seemed like a big enough deal for more than 2 of them!

"Hai, he requested the two of us specifically."

Karin raised her eyebrows. The head captain had never really shown any interest in her. Though Noashi had always tried to make her believe otherwise.

"Well let's get going, the trip to the 5th district isn't an easy one." And just like that Karins stomach dropped. She _hated_ long travel, especially by Noashis means or travel. She groaned and resisted the urge to call a quits already. Noashi just laughed and jumped onto the roof, waiting for Karin to follow suit. When she did they began leaping. Karin only hoped they would be back before Toshiro found out. He'd shit bricks!

"What are supposed to do if we find the rogues?" Karin asked once they stopped near the small village. "Are we going to attack?"

"Only if the head captain admits it." Noashi explained. "We don't know what they're doing, so we can't act yet. For now we will watch, then send a report to Yamamoto-Taicho to see what course of action he sees fit."

Karin rolled her eyes. The old man always liked to take his time, they might as well be here for a month.

"How are we going to see what they're doing if we're wearing our gear?" She looked down at herself, it was obvious she was from the seireitei. "If these guys are rogue shinigami won't they know we're special division?"

"Well, our division isn't widely known." Noashi moved her mask to the side of her head. "Normally we are only sent out on low profile missions, something that requires stealth but equal amounts of skill. Only certain members of the seireitei are aloud to know of the special division, such as captains and lieutenants, and very few others."

"Why do they know about us at all?" Karin raised an eyebrow. "What merits do the get from it?"

"Karin I know you've been here a short time but you must have figured out we do not always belong to our division." Noashi chuckled. "Other division captains can request assistance from any member in my division, if I allow it."

Karin was speechless. She thought the special division earned it's name because of the smaller amount of members needed to get a job done, but it seemed there was more meaning to it than she first thought. Noashi, noticing the conversation was over slipped her mast back on and leaped down from her tree limb. Karin follow closely, not wanting to get lost.

"Tell me Karin," Noashi sounded amused. "do you know what a geisha is?"

"A Japanese girl or woman who is trained to provide entertaining and lighthearted company especially for a man or a group of men." Karin stated the definition in a heartbeat, but giving the question more thought she looked at her captain. "Why do you ask?"

"5th district is known for their beautiful geisha." Karin shuddered, practically hearing the smirk in her voice. "Let's just leave it at that."

Somehow they both knew they weren't 'just leaving it at that'. Karin groaned, she could only imagine the fit Toshiro would throw when he heard about this, but she soon smirked and walked next to Noashi.

"I can only imagine Byakuya's face when he finds out about this." Her smirk widened when Noashi visibly tensed. "You are in so much trouble."

* * *

"She is so in trouble!" Rangiku giggled along with Rukia and Orihime. "I can't wait to see Taicho's face when he finds out they had to dress as geisha!"

"Not to mention they had to actually dance for those rogues." Rukia smirked. "Nii-San might just pop a vein."

"O-Oh," Orihime frowned. "I-I hope not."

Rukia and Rangiku looked at each other, then at the other girl.

"I just thought of something." Rukia paled. "What about Ichigo?"

Rangiku and Orihime froze. Ichigo was against Karin even being a shinigami, much less being in Noashi's division. He would freak out once he knew about this! They all swiveled their heads when the door to Rukia's office opened. Relaxing when Renji walked in they sighed.

"Hey guys." He greeting pleasantly. "Do you know anything about Karins whereabouts? Ichigo is going crazy."

"Crap." Rangiku cursed. "Renji you have to promise not to tell Ichigo about this."

"What?" He looked at them suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well," Rukia looked at him with a guilty look. "Noashi took her on a mission to investigate the rogue gathering in the 5th distract of Rukongai, they needed to gather information so naturally they needed to be close." She rambled, hoping Renji wouldn't ask questions. "So what better way than dress as geisha and listen in on what the men were saying, right?"

"You're saying I can't tell Ichigo about this?" Renji smiled some. "Okay."

They girls blinked, sharing an amusing look of confusion as Renji walked out the door and returned to his own office.

"He's going to tell Kuchiki-Taicho." Orihime frowned. "That or Hitsugaya-Taicho."

"We should have been more broad with our request." Rangiku pouted. "Well crap."

"If he tells one of them, nothings stopping them from telling Ichigo." Rukia slapped a hand over her eyes. "Noashi is going to kill us."

* * *

Toshiro had just decided how much he despised Noashi in that moment. Karin was just following orders, he reasoned. Though in the back of his mind he knew his logic wasn't fair, but for now he didn't care. It had been days. Days! Since they had left for the mission. Now he was stuck pacing in his office not knowing what would, or did, happen. All he did know was they had to dress like geisha to get the information they needed! He grit his teeth in frustration.

"Taicho I'm sure they're fine." Rangiku tried to comfort her captain from her place on the couch, though she was panicking on the inside. Noashi was definitely going to murder her. "Noashi is probably just taking her time getting back."

"She wasn't supposed to go in the first place!" He stopped his pacing and scowled. "Karin didn't even tell me anything about it either!"

"Maybe because you freak out like this." Karin smirked from the doorway. She was still in her uniform, her mask was tied to her hip, over lapping the sheath of her zanpakuto. Toshiro and Rangiku stared at her, their mouths hanging open. "I came as soon as Noashi was done with the report to the old man."

"How did it go?" Rangiku smiled and hugged the dark haired girl. "You'll have to share the details when we both get a break!"

"Actually," Karin smiled. "I get the next few days off."

"Lucky." Rangiku pouted. "Taicho can I go out with Karin for the day?"

Toshiro, not wanting to have to deal with a whiny Rangiku for the rest of the day, nodded.

"Thank you Taicho!"

Karin smiled as the busty lieutenant grabbed her arm and half dragged her out of the office.

* * *

"Karin please don't let Noashi kill me!" Rangiku pouted and begged the girl once they were a safe distance from 10th divisions barracks. "Ichigo found out about the geisha thing and so did Taicho!"

"Ichigo knows?!" Karin freaked. "Crap he's going to be pissed!"

"I know!" Rangiku bit her nails nervously. "That's not it though, Kuchiki-Taicho knows too."

"Now we have three pissed captains!"

"Add Noashi to that equation." She sighed. "This is not going to end well."

"Damn right it's not!"

Both girls jumped at the new voice and slowly turned to face Ichigo and Renji. Renji looked apologetic, and Ichigo looked down right furious.

"Karin why would you go on that mission?" The carrot top questioned. "Knowing Noashi if you had said Nos eh would have gone by herself."

"I'm lieutenant for a reason Ichi-Nii." Karin explained calmly. "If she had gone alone Kuchiki-San would have been angry!"

"He's always angry!"

"Hay! That's my taicho you're talking about!" Renji interjected. "Even if he is angry most of the time, that pales to comparison of how pissed he is right now."

The other three gawked at the red-head.

"What?" He blinked at them. "It's the truth! If there's anyone we should be worried about it's Noashi."

* * *

Dun! Dun! Dun! Looks like our little Noashi is in trouble now.

Again thanks for reading!

Reviews are gladly accepted, just no hate guys.

~Evil E~


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back, and for those just starting Thanks for joining us!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Thanks For Reading!

~EvilE~

* * *

"Yamamoto-Taicho, we must act." Noashi sighed. "The amount of rogue gathering in Rukongai has easily doubled in the last few days Karin-Chan and I have been there. The information we just gathered clearly calls for offensive action."

"Noashi, I know you are trying to be cautious," He stated. "and I am proud of your work, but if they really have a spy in the ranks it is best if act as if we've learned nothing. We must wait for them to come to us, have faith in your comrades."

"Hai," She frowned. "Is that all, Yamamoto-Taicho?"

"Hai, You may go." He nodded at her, then watched as she turned and walked out of the meeting hall. He considered her words and shook his head. "Such an anxious child."

* * *

Kyoraku Shunsui had always been easy to relax with, Byakuya could never deny that, but with his current mood it seemed to be impossible, and everyone seemed to notice.

"Byakuya, at least try to relax." Shunsui chuckled for the fourth time that day. "I'm sure it was all for good reasons."

"Information can be gained in many more appropriate ways." He answered simply. "There are kidos that help."

"Yes but those could have gotten her caught." Jushiro chimed in. "We wouldn't want Noashi and Karin having to fight all those rogues now would we?"

Byakuya muttered a soft 'Hn' in response. The elder captain did have a point, even so, it didn't do anything to calm him.

"Well if you're so mad at her, then I guess you won't mind her leaving to visit Yoruichi and Urahara." Shunsui blurted, looking very unapologetic.

"How do you know that she's going?" Jushiro leaned over to his friend. "Did she tell you?"

"No," He took a sip of his sake. "She just left."

* * *

Yoruichi smiled, knowing exactly what Noashi needed to get her mind off of what was troubling her.

"Noashi do you want to spar?"

_That_ caught her attention. Noashi smirked, finally, and nodded.

"What are the rules?"

"Simple," Yoruichi pointed to the 'basement' door. "We will fight hand-to-hand combat only."

"Easy enough." Noashi laughed shortly. "Maybe this time you can actually _try _to beat me."

Yoruichi gave the most mischievous smile she could muster and cocked her head to the side, her purple ponytail swaying lightly.

"Is that a challenge?" She drawled in a silky tone. "Because if it is, I'd be glad to accept. _Little Girl_."

* * *

Karin blinked at Ichigo and Toshiro as they both silently brooded. She sighed and sat on the couch against the far wall and waited for Rukia to show up. It seemed both _boys _needed some ass kicking to get them to stop being angry, and in her opinion annoying.

"Karin-Chan!" Came her sister-in-laws voice as she burst through the door of the office, looking flustered. "I'm sorry I'm late, Jushiro left early and I had to finish some paperwork."

Karin shrugged at the explanation and pointed at the two across the room.

"What happened this time?" Rukia stepped into the room and shut the door softly behind her.

"They're both being idiots!" Karin snapped, loud enough for the other two to hear. Both shot her a glare, followed by an in sync 'I am not!'.

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we all go out for lunch?" She suggested. "Maybe that will get their minds off what happened."

Karin was about to oppose when her stomach let out what sounded like a dying whale call. Drooping her head and shoulders she muttered 'Let's go.' And walked out the door. Followed by Toshiro, Ichigo and finally Rukia.

"I get to pick the restaurant!" Ichigo declared as soon as they had left the barracks.

"No way you got to pick last time we went out!" Karin protested in response.

"That's only because I called it Little Sis." He smiled proudly before getting kicked in the face. "WHAT THE HELL KARIN!"

Toshiro and Rukia smiled at the two siblings and laughed.

"Ichigo just let her pick," Rukia sighed, still smiling. "She _did _just get back from a long mission."

"Fine," Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "But I pick next time!"

Karin and Rukia shared relieved sighs at Ichigo's normal rantings, at least he wasn't grumbling anymore. As for Toshiro, Karin smirked, she'd get him up and out of the dumps with a good game of soccer when they were done with lunch.

* * *

Urahara Kisuke was never one for trying to fix anything other than machines, or anything that had to do with chemicals, but something kept nagging him about Noashi and Byakuya. And that something, was the elder two captains that always seemed to be in everyone's business.

Shunsui and Jushiro seemed to do it all the time, and not just with those two! He could think of dozens of couples that the two men seemed to 'help'.

"Jushiro and I are just naturally nosy people." Shunsui explained as Kisuke sat across from him. "We thought maybe, since you are so close to Noashi as well you would help us with our little plan."

"What plan?" Kisuke snapped his fan shut and looked at them from under his hat. "I was never informed of this _plan_."

"That's because we just came up with it as we were talking to Byakuya!" Jushiro explained happily.

"You see, Byakuya seems to be mad because Noashi never wants to rely on him, or anyone else for that matter. Nor does she ever listen when he instructs her against doing anything dangerous." Shunsui stopped to sip some sake. "You've heard of the mission she just got back from right?" At this Kisuke nodded. "Byakuya was, and still is, angry with her because of the way she gathered the information, so we figured we could help them out."

"Well, Yoruichi is currently _helping _Noashi right now." Kisuke frowned. "Noashi always seems to want to spar her frustrations out."

Jushiro nodded in agreement, all of them had seen Noashi spar, or witnessed first-hand in a spar with her, when angry or upset she was ferocious with her sparring and very reckless.

"So what's your plan?"

* * *

Yoruichi sighed as she dodged another set of intricate kicks and punches mixed with twisting and turning, trying to get the upper hand. She noticed that Noashi did not always follow through fully with her attacks, and frowned. Grabbing the girls wrist she twisted it behind her back and stopped the spar.

"So, now that I win." Yoruichi panted, trying to catch her breath. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Noashi frowned as Yoruichi released her and sat on the ground. Sighing she sat as well and stared downwards. "Nothing important anyways."

"If it was nothing important than you wouldn't have been acting so ferociously during our spar." Yoruichi sighed. "You know you can talk to me right?"

"Of course I do." Her frown depended. "It's just nothing I feel is important at the moment."

"Noashi." Yoruichi narrowed her eyes using a warning tone. "Out with it."

"Fine, Fine!" Noashi put her hands up in surrender. "You've heard about the mission I just got back from, right?"

Yoruichi nodded slowly, of course she had heard about it! She _is_Yoruichi Shihoin, she knew about _everything_.

"Well it seems Byakuya has a slight _problem_ with the way I gathered my information." She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "When I was with the head captain, giving my report, he wouldn't stop flaring his reiatsu! I didn't want to start a fight with him so I just came here."

"So you're avoiding him completely." Yoruichi said flat-out. "Noashi how many times have I told you not to avoid things like this?"

_Millions._ She silently answered in her head.

"I know, I know! I shouldn't have run but what was I supposed to do?"

"Well you could always just tell him to shove it." Yoruichi supplied happily. "That's what I would do."

Noashi rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah," She said sounding doubtful. "That would _totally_ work."

The both laughed at the sarcastic remark and smiled at each other.

"Come on," Yoruichi stood, holding her hand out to Noashi to help her up. "Let's go have some tea."

Noashi smiled and took her hand, tea sounded like heaven at the moment. She _really _needed something to help her relax.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay~ Sorry about the last chapter being a little off. I was having some major writers block.

Thank you guys for the reviews! I really liked reading them.

Thanks For Reading!

~Evil E~

* * *

Karin stared at the cup of sake in front of her and sighed, thinking about the mission. A spy in the ranks? It seemed possible, but keeping it a secret from most of the seireitei? It didn't seem like the right way to go, but hell, Karin was only a lieutenant. Noashi had been here longer and thus was wiser to the world.

"Karin what are you thinking about?" Rukia nudged her friends arm to gain her attention. "You've been quiet this whole time."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed in a worried tone. "That's unlike you, Karin."

Toshiro brushed his knuckles against her upper arm, a sign that meant he was worried too. She just mentally sighed and put on a sheepish smile.

"Oh I was just thinking about the new recruit." She lied, she wasn't worried in the least about the new guy. Noashi picked her recruits for a reason, no one had ever dropped out of her division despite the harsh training once every week. Karin knew why Noashi picked who she did. It was to help them grow as a shinigami. "The training we do each week just might kill him."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Rukia laughed. "Noashi may seem tough, but really she only wants to help."

Ichigo snorted at this and laughed. Rukia went to hit him and he moved, almost causing the bottle of sake to be knocked over.

"Watch it Rukia!" He snapped. "You might knock something over."

"You shouldn't be laughing!" Rukia growled back, she stood up for all her friends. Even when it was Ichigo picking on them. "Noashi has always been a good person and she only wants to help."

"Help?!" Ichigo scowled. "She almost got Karin killed the first _week_ of training! I don't think that's helping."

"Ichigo," Toshiro sighed, keeping calm. "Noashi would never willingly put one of her recruits in a situation they couldn't get out of."

Karin though back to the time Ichigo had referred to and couldn't really pick a side. True it was a harsh exercise, but Toshiro had a point to. Noashi had even offered help when she was having troubles, Karin was just to stubborn to accept it.

"She did offer me help." Karin looked up at her brother. "I was just to stubborn to accept it."

"And she did attain shikai with Noashi's help." Rukia said, if only to get the last word in. "You know Ichigo, I think you're mad only because Noashi made Karin a shinigami worthy of a lieutenant spot, and you don't want that."

Ichigo spluttered at Rukia. Her assumption was correct but he would never admit that. Not that he actually needed to.

* * *

Yoruichi sighed. _This is not good._ She thought to herself. Noashi was currently glaring at their unexpected guest, as if the mere act could make him go away.

"So nice to have you visit," Yoruichi broke the tense silence with a pleasant tone. "Noashi and I had just got done with a spar."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Noashi before speaking.

"Interesting." He took a sip of his own tea. "I find it hard to believe that Noashi could have so much energy left after such a _long _mission."

_Here we go_. Yoruichi rolled her eyes when Noashi scowled.

"It would have been even _longer_ if I had chosen to use Kido to gain the information."

"Worth the wait." He growled lowly. "Wouldn't you rather have gotten done with mission with a shred of pride left?"

Neither Noashi nor Byakuya noticed Yoruichi get up and leave at the moment.

"So like a Kuchiki to bring up the subject of pride." Noashi rolled her eyes. "Let me explain something to you, _Kuchiki._ That old man you call Head Captain, he's all I have left. The only blood relative that wasn't _murdered_. I took that mission because he asked me to, because saying no would have been equal to failing him."

"You didn't have to take Karin." He interrupted swiftly.

"Let me finish." She heaved a frustrated sigh. "He requested I take Karin with me. She needed the experience. Now not only did I have to worry about myself but Karin as well. So I'm _sorry_ if I didn't want to risk her life in order to keep my _pride_ in tact. I'm _sorry_ I didn't use a damned kido to get information. And _I am sorry_ that you now have the misfortune of being close to someone who has no _pride_."

She didn't wait for him to respond as she got up and stormed out. Byakuya stared forward, at the space she used to occupy and sighed.

"You realize you're an idiot right?" The seemingly tired voice of Yoruichi came from the doorway. He ignored her and stood, brushing past the cat-shinigami as he too, left. "You should try to see things from her point of view," He stopped and turned to her, "Noashi isn't as tough as she lets on, Byakuya." She smiled. "Though you already knew that."

"Yoruichi, tell me why you let her do these things." He lifted a stoic eyebrow at her. "You obviously care for her well being. Why not stop her?"

"She isn't the type of person that takes no for an answer, Byakuya." Yoruichi responded cooly. "If I had told her not to take the mission, she would only take it then try to hide the fact that she did from me."

He internally sighed and muttered a soft 'Hn' before starting to leave again.

* * *

Karin and Toshiro waved goodbye to Rukia and Ichigo. Both sighed in relief. Those two really knew how to drain a person of energy.

"Karin," Toshiro turned to her suddenly. His features looking tired and some what apologetic. "I apologize for the way I reacted before. It was an overreaction."

"Toshiro you shouldn't be apologizing to me." Karin sighed, but smiled none the less. "Noashi was the one getting blamed for it all, she was only trying to help. Like Rukia said, she may seem tough but from my experiences with her, it really is only a front."

The both stayed silent for a moment, each thinking about what was said. Toshiro thought back to all the times he'd actually been able to fight at her side. The most recent was the Zanpakuto incident, he remembered hearing what Kazeshini and the other Zanpakuto said to her.

_"How can you speak so fondly of us?" Tobiume frowned, suddenly it was connecting in her head. "You're only half of what we are, and they gave you the cold shoulder because of it."_

_"Yeah." Kazeshini scowled. "Didn't they scorn you for what you couldn't control? Didn't it make you mad!"_

_"Of course it did." Noashi admitted. "And I ran away, from what they said, and what they thought. But it didn't make anything better. I was still alone, and I was still thought to be a monster."_

Toshiro blinked. That was it. He had heard of the situation but he hadn't arrived at the seireitei until long after it had happened. He remembered the day he had asked the Head Captain about it. His explanation was vague but it did give some insight.

_"Forgive my asking Head Captain, but why did Noashi leave the seireitei?" Toshiro bowed to the old man and tried his best to keep his stoic expression in place. he was a new captain, and it seemed he was the only one who didn't know about it. "Many of the other captains have been speaking about it, and I was curious."_

Toshiro sighed, wishing he could scold himself for sounding like a child.

_"It was long before you came into our ranks." He explained in his usual grave tone. "Noashi was young, and she was different. She had a gift, she is what her Great Grandmother was, the in between of a Shinigami and a Zanpakuto." The Head Captain paused for a moment before continuing. "There was an accident in which changed the views on her gift. The clans soon thought it was a curse. They warned their children of her, some went as far as to request her to be executed."_

_At this Toshiro gaped, the cruelty of the clans people had never been known to him. He thought they were nice people._

_"She heard their whispers when she passed. She saw the disgust on their faces when she asked for help with training, only to be turned down. She ended up being trained by the captains of the different squads. They were wiser than those Clans people, but even their help did nothing to council her. She believed herself to be the monster they made her out to be. Through it all, she had but one friend. Byakuya Kuchiki. Though his clan hated her the most he only listened to his Grandfather, Genrei Kuchiki."_

_Toshiro blinked. Byakuya Kuchiki? Stoic Captain of the Sixth squad? It was surprise to him, to say the least._

_"When Genrei died the voices of the Clan elders became louder in the young Kuchiki's head. He cut her out of his life, and Noashi acted harshly upon the action. Without a friend nothing held her here any longer. Her family had been long gone, so she left. Leaving only a note that explained her reasoning. She had to get stronger."_

"She has to be strong." Toshiro muttered to himself. Though Karin heard him. "Karin, she's always had to be stronger than everyone else. She thinks she has to prove herself."

"What?" Karin looked at him doubtfully. "Noashi doesn't care about what other say about her."

"Karin think about it. You've heard about her history right?" Karin nodded. "Her whole life has always been affected because of what others thought about her. It caused all the pain in her life, she puts up a tough front because she thinks she has to!"

"I'm proud you guys finally cracked the code."

Karin and Toshiro jumped and swiveled around to face Noashi. Her mask was in place over her face and her stature suggested she had just gone through 20 hollows and her muscles were finally being affected.

"Taicho what happened to you?" Karin asked in a bewildered voice. "It looks like you've been thrown through a forest."

"I was doing some late night training." She lied. "I was just walking back, would you two like to join me?"

Toshiro looked at Karin and they both nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I've been thinking about this a lot, and I have no idea how to introduce the new 'recruit'. So it might be a bit awkward.

Disclaimer: (Which I forgot to put in the other chapter.) I don't own Bleach.

Thanks For Reading!

~Evil E~

* * *

Unohana stared at Noashi's hands. The skin over her knuckles was torn in multiple places, and the actually bone was close to being shattered.

"What have you been doing, Noashi?" The healing captain didn't bother with a fake, and no doubt creepy, smile as she questioned her. "By the looks of it, you've been trying to punch holes in Hollow masks 5 at a time."

"Actually it was 8." Noashi sarcastically responded. Earning a soft 'smack' on the back of the head. "What the hell was that for?"

"You threw yourself into battle with high level hollows for no good reason."

"I needed to blow off some steam!" She snapped. "Look, I came here to get my hands bandaged not to receive a lecture."

Unohana was about to retort, but in that moment Byakuya stepped into the room. A roll of bandages in his hand. Turning quickly Unohana greeted him with a smile, while Noashi opted to angrily staring at the floor.

"Ah thank you for coming, Byakuya." Unohana bowed slightly as she started to exit. "Isane needs my help with another patient at the moment, so if you would tend to Noashi's hands I would be grateful."

Byakuya gave a short nod in response before he walked up to Noashi. Taking her wrists in his hands he brought her hands closer to him, after inspecting each hand he slid the pad of his thumb over the cuts on her knuckles. Hissing she pulled her hands back and glared at him.

"How _exactly _did you manage to cut up your knuckles like that?" He demanded softly.

"A training exercise."_  
_

He narrowed his eyes at her. _Liar_.

"Give me your hands, so I may bandage them." He held his own out and waited.

"No." Noashi stood and tried to brush past him, only to be grabbed by the forearm and pinned against the wall. "What the hell?!"

"I was not asking, Noashi."

"And I wasn't complying." She snapped, glaring up at him. "I don't need my hands bandaged anymore. They're fine."

He rolled his eyes at her, an action that was not missed by Noashi.

"At least let me fix some of the damage." The hand on her forearm slid down to her hand. "This doesn't mean you can go off and punch Hollow Masks with your bare hands again."

"Fine."

As soon as the word left her lips she felt his reiatsu seep from his hands and into the wounds on her knuckles; beginning to mend the chipped bones and torn muscles. It sent a warm sensation up her arm. Once he finished her hands he stepped back and walked towards the door.

"Arigato." Noashi muttered as she slipped her gloves back on, her back to him.

* * *

Karin looked around the open field and at the other shinigami in her division. Noashi was late. Though it wasn't a surprise, She was probably taking care of a pretty beat up hand.

"Karin-Chan, " She turned; It was the new recruit. Utsu Makagi. "Why is Taicho so late?"

"She's always late." Karin shrugged. "You'd better get used to it, though I think it's because she busted up her hands and had to go to forth division to get them fixed."

"How did she bust them up?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised. "Surely she's not a weak captain, or at least, not a frail one like Jushiro right?"

"Thats Ukitake-Taicho to you." A voice snapped from behind him. "As for his sickness, it is not his fault. And it has never stopped him from getting the job done. How I busted my knuckles is a whole different story. Tell me Utsu-Chan, have you ever tried punching through 4 hollow masks with your bare hands? No reiatsu."

Utsu gulped and shook his head. Noashi gave a victorious smirk.

"Didn't think so."

"There you are Taicho!" Karin scowled. "You really need to be on time more often."

Noashi sighed and cocked her hip out to the side, placing her fist on it. Karin couldn't help but notice a soccer ball placed under her arm; Or the now playful smirk upon her lips. The recruit seemed to notice as well and voiced his confusion.

"Uh, Taicho?"

"Hai Utsu-Chan?"

"Why do you have a soccer ball?" He pointed to the item in question.

"For training today." She dropped the ball and placed her foot on top of it. "Everyone hand over your Zanpakutos."

She watched as they all groaned and placed their Zanpakutos in a pile under the tree behind her.

"I've also invite a friend to help kick it up a notch." Noashi resisted the urge to laugh at their expressions. "Yoruichi Shihouin has agreed to play our little game."

Karin smirked. This was going to be fun. It was no secret how much she _loved_ to play soccer, nor was it any secret how good she was. With Yoruichi playing it was just a matter of watching your back and keeping the ball away from her. The flash queen was always full of surprises though. Just like their Taicho.

Who happened to be walking off! Karin and the rest quickly scrambled to follow, having to Jog after her when she started using shunpo. When they finally caught up Karin got a chance to look around. There was a large hole in the ground 10 feet in front of her, with tall stone poles sticking out of it. On the tallest one was Noashi. By the looks of it there was just enough room to fit a person.

"Time to explain the rules!" Noashi yelled down at them, motioning to join her. With little difficulty they all found a poll to stand on. "Now then, on each side of the playing field there are goal posts." She pointed to the large rings on polls. "You will not be aloud to use shunpo while playing, or any kidos, bakudos, etc. You will be in teams of two. No using your hands. It's a pretty simple game. Just kick the ball through the rings and score points. Team with most points, gets to pick the sparring partners for later."

"But you and Yoruichi are going to win no doubt!" Someone shouted from the back.

"Who said we were going to be on a team together?"

Heads swiveled.

Yoruichi laughed at the shocked expressions and at the few that actually fell off the posts. She pointed to Karin and jerked her thumb behind her.

"Karin is with me." Yoruichi looked at Noashi, who nodded, and smiled.

"Utsu, since you're new you'll be with me." Noashi said as everyone started picking partners. He nodded and stood on the post next to her. "Alright! Since Yoruichi and I actually know what we're doing our teams will go first."

Karin smirked at Utsu's confused and somewhat shocked expression. This was going to be a _fun _game.

* * *

Byakuya sighed watching the current 'game' between Noashis division members. Next to him was Kisuke; He'd come with Yoruichi, agreeing to just watch. Though he found it to be no surprise Kisuke did no watching at all. He simply glanced between the ongoing match between Yoruichi, Karin, Utsu, Noashi and himself. Byakuya found it annoying but did not voice his discomfort.

"I can't help but notice the lack of hand using in this game." Kisuke smirked behind his fan and looked at Byakuya once again. "Usually Noashi is all about hand-to-hand combat training. I wonder what could have changed her mind."

"She injured her knuckles."

"Ah, I had not heard." Kisuke glanced back at the game in time to catch Utsu staring at them. The new recruit quickly snapped back into the game, acting as if nothing had happened. "Who is that new guy? He seems a little out of his league."

"Utsu Makagi." Byakuya stated matter-of-factly. "He was transferred from 11th division. Kenpatchi did not give him up without a fight though."

"That man wouldn't give up air without a fight." Kisuke laughed. "Though, why him?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the man in question. Kisuke did have a point. Utsu was only a 4th seat when Noashi had requested him for her squad. Though it was not the strangest thing she'd done. When she chose Karin she had not even graduated from the academy.

"Perhaps she can help him attain greatness. Like she did with Karin-Chan." Kisuke smiled brightly as Noashi finished the winning goal. Yoruichi accused her of cheating, though with a sly smirk and playful elbow to the ribs. "Though that would require her to spend mass amounts of time with him."

Byakuya grunted instead of responding. He couldn't say he enjoyed the thought of that idea. Utsu just seemed to rub him the wrong way. He watched silently when Noashi smiled and high-fived her partner; Who seemed to have _wondering eyes_.

"Hello Byakuya." Yoruichi greeted as she walked up to the two men. "Did you enjoy the show?"

His stoic expression did not change as she looked suggestively at Noashi.

"Childish games are a waste of time." He scolded. "Even if you label it as training."

With that he turned on his heal and stalked off. Only catching half of Yoruichis sarcastic remark as he walked on.

* * *

Okay! So tell me what you thought? Also, I've been meaning to ask this; Can anyone draw Noashi? Maybe Noashi and Byakuya? I'd love to put it at the cover for these Fics.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back! I'm so glad to see you again. It means a lot to me! Even more than gaining a follower on Tumblr.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Thanks for Reading!

~Evil E~

* * *

"Wait a second." Karin tapped her chin. "Noashi, if there are two people on a team how will they choose who spars who?"

"Easy." Noashi smiled. "They spar first."

Utsu sighed at this and shook his head.

"Taicho you can pick the sparring partners." He said in defeat. There was no way he would try to fight _her_. "I would have lost anyways."

Noashi raised an eyebrow at him but smirked.

"Well how would you know if you don't try?"

"I'd rather not try." He said. "I might break something and I'd rather not go down to 4th on my first day of training."

"Noashi refused to go down there on her first day." Kisuke hopped into the conversation. "She had broken her arm and sprained her ankle, but she had to be literally dragged to Unohana."

Yoruichi smirked and nudged Kisuke with her elbow.

"How did she break her arm?" Karin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she was trying her first Kido and she fired it will a bit to much reiatsu." Yoruichi explained. "She hadn't really checked what was behind her and flew back into a rock. Somehow in the middle of this process she twisted her ankle."

"She instantly got up and demanded a re-try." Kisuke opened his fan and smirked behind it. "Only she didn't stay up for long."

"Alright!" Noashi intervened. "That's enough story time for today."

"We we're just getting to the best part though!" Yoruichi protested. "Besides, they deserve to know."

Noashi groaned and smacked the palm of her hand onto her forehead.

"Fine."

Yoruichi visibly perked at this and smiled brightly, patting Noashis head.

"Okay so as I was saying," Kisuke jumped right back into his story. "Noashi wasn't up for long. Almost immediately she screamed in pain and fell back onto her butt."

"Thank goodness Byakuya wasn't there." Karin teased her Taicho with a sly smirk.

* * *

Kenpatchi Zaraki was a simple captain. He ran his division in a very simple manner. Checking up on the members he'd given up to the other divisions was just his way of seeing how strong they were getting. That's all he cared about.

"Why do we always have to do this?" The pink haired girl on his shoulder complained. Yachiru was all for traveling around the seireitei but when actually doing work the action lost its interesting touch. Tugging on her Taichos hair she whined again. "Where are we even going?"

"I told you before we left." He spared a moment to look over at her. "We're going to check up on Utsu Makagi. Noashi requested he be placed on her squad. Remember?"

"Yeah yeah," She pouted. "How long until we get there?"

Kenpatchi paused and looked at his surroundings.

"Um."

"Did you get us lost again?!" She groaned and jumped down from his shoulder. "Great! Now we'll never get to see Noashi!"

Zaraki rolled his eyes and turned around. He smirked when he saw Renji walking up to him. His attention clearly not on the path in front of him. Instead he had his head down reading some paperwork. He ran straight into the violent captain of 11th.

"Oh," He stepped back and gulped. "Sorry Zaraki-Taicho."

"Spare me the apology." Kenpatchi smirked at the lieutenants obvious discomfort. "Say, do you know the way to Noashi's training area?"

"Lost again Zaraki-Taicho?"

"Yup!" Yachiru supplied happily. "Can you show us the way?"

"Of course." Renji smiled at her and began walking. "Though my Taicho might get angry."

Yachiru laughed at this and smiled at him.

"Byaku-chan is always angry!"

* * *

Noashi sighed and hit her head repeatedly on the trunk of the nearest tree as Yoruichi and Kisuke told their stories.

"Anything to make this stop." she groaned.

"Hey Noashi!" A ball of pink tackled her to the ground. Hugging her around the neck. "Me and Ken-Chan came to check up on you're new member!"

"Ack!" Noashi gasped. "Yachiru.. Can't.. Breath."

"Oh!" She let go and let Noashi get up. "Sorry Noa-Chan!"

Renji watched the exchange with a nervous smile plastered on his face. Kenpatchi smirked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ah, Zaraki-San." Kisuke greeted with Yoruichi by his side. "It has been a while."

As the two men started up a conversation Noashi sighed and turned to her division members with a tired look.

"You are dismissed for the day."

Everyone started leaving, mostly in groups. Karin stayed behind and raised an eyebrow at Renji.

"So why are you here?"

"Zaraki-Taicho got lost again." He shrugged. "I actually have to get going. Kuchiki-Taicho is going to have my head for being late."

"Take care!" She called after him as he ran off. Then turning to her own Taicho and Yachiru she sighed. "Taicho I'm going to get going."

Noashi looked at her and gave a small nod in response.

"Is Utsu still here?" Kenpatchi said, looking over the heads of the leaving shinigami.

"I think he was in a rush." Yoruichi put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Somethings off about that guy."

The rest nodded in agreement. Noashi included. He was always on high alert. She could tell by the way he was always looking in all different directions, as if he were expecting someone to attack him, or to be watching him.

"Kisuke and I have to go." Yoruichi sighed. "Ururu and Jinta can only watch the shop for so long until they get bored and destroy something."

"We will visit again sometime soon." Kisuke nodded and shut his fan. "Until then, be careful."

* * *

Toshiro sighed staring at his pile of paperwork. He silently cursed Rangiku for always leaving early to go drinking. Though he also thanked her for leaving him to do the work, in peace. Most of the day she would try to distract him with whining or pointless conversation. Toshiro was gaining a headache just thinking about her ranting.

"Glaring at the work won't get it done, Toshiro."

He jumped slightly at Karin's voice. Earning a giggle from her.

"Jeeze, you shouldn't be so jumpy." She laughed and sat on the couch across from his desk.

"_You _snuck up on me." He frowned. "Shouldn't you be at training?"

"No," She stared up at the ceiling. "It ended early."

"How was that new guy you've been so worried about?"

"He's okay." Karin shrugged. "He seemed to have a _wondering_ eye though."

"That's unsettling." Toshiro scowled at the thought of Utsu ogling over Karin.

"Yeah, I feel bad for Utsu actually."

"Utsu?" He asked. "Why would you feel bad for him?"

Karin in this moment sat up and looked at him seriously.

"If he doesn't keep his hands to himself, he's going to end up in 4th with some pretty bad wounds."

Toshiro winced at the image. Though, Karin was right. If Utsu did try anything on the girls of special division he'd end up hurt badly.

"How many girls are in your division?" Toshiro narrowed his eyes at her.

He hadn't ever thought of it before but Karin never spoke about any other girls in her squad.

"Me and Noashi. Why?"


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back! I hope you liked the last chapter. I know this is probably getting annoying but please leave me a review telling me things I might want to add or take out to make it better for you guys! This is sort of just a filler chapter. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Thanks for Reading.

~Evil E~

* * *

Toshiro sighed as he finished the last of his work. Looking over to the couch he let a small smile grace his lips when he saw Karin asleep. Though she didn't have to stay she'd always insisted to keep him company. He stood from his seat and cracked his back a couple times before walking over to her sleeping form and picking her up, and cradling her in his arms.

She shifted and peaked an eye open sleepily.

"Toshiro?" She asked in a tired tone.

"Shh." He shushed her. "Go back to sleep."

"Alright."

* * *

Noashi and Rukia sat in the lounge room of special division barracks as they did every friday night. While Noashi was sipping her tea Rukia was biting her finger nails worrying about Karin.

"Relax Rukia." Noashi smiled. "Karin is probably just out with Toshiro."

"He would have had her back by now." Rukia whined. "Why don't you set up a curfew for your squad members?"

"Well, I do. It's just different for the lieutenant."

"What do you mean different? It's non existent!" Rukia sighed and picked up her own cup of tea. "It's a wonder how Nii-Sama puts up with you."

Noashi laughed at this and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Rukia, you realize he has rules right?"

"Rules you don't follow." Rukia muttered. "How do you get away with it?"

"Do you really want to know?" Noashi wiggled her eyebrows. "Because I've got some pretty juicy stories."

Rukia was about to cover her ears and scream, but the door to the lounge opened, causing both her and Noashi to turn their heads towards it. When Toshiro stepped into the room they smiled.

"Good evening Toshiro." Noashi greeted. "Karin's room is down the hall on the left side."

He nodded his thanks to her and followed her instructions, when he was out of earshot Noashi turned to Rukia.

"Told you so."

* * *

Byakuya sighed as he patrolled the wooded area near the outskirts of the seireitei. Noashi _would_ have joined on his shift if he had not 'been an ass' as she had said it. He rolled his eyes. As if he would actually need her to come with him. Though, it did kill time. Even he never took part in her random conversations he did enjoy them. Looking around he noticed he was around special division barracks. Perhaps he could still ask her to join him.

"If you keep standing there you're never going to get patrol done."

Looks like he wouldn't have to ask her.

"I thought you and Rukia were having tea tonight." He looked over his shoulder as Noashi walked up behind him.

"We were, but she needed to get back to Ichigo." Noashi shrugged and placed her mask on.

"Why are you wearing that?" He narrowed his eyes at her as she laughed.

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes."

"Well then, thats why I am wearing it."

Byakuya smirked and swiftly untied the string holding the mask on her head then, as the mask fell from her face, he grabbed it and started walking off.

"Hey! Byakuya give that back!" She reached for the mask, only to have it moved from her grasp. "I need that you know."

"You will get it back." He said simply as they walked on. "When you can take it from me."

* * *

Ichigo smiled as Rukia opened the door to his office. In her hands were plates of steaming food. He had to actually hold onto the edge of his desk in order not to pounce her and the delicious smelling food.

"How was your day?" Rukia asked with a pleasant smile. "I hope the paperwork isn't piling up."

"It was just a normal day." Ichigo smirked. "Though, paperwork is always piling up."

She rolled her eyes at him and playfully smacked his chest.

"I swear that old man needs a hobby."

"He has a hobby, Ichigo."

"I mean other than giving us paperwork."

"This is the seireitei," She giggled. "There will always be paperwork."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her and laughed as well. Rukia smiled pushing the plate of food towards him she set a pair of chopsticks down next to it.

"Eat." She smiled. "It will do you some good."

"It always does."

* * *

I'm suffering so much from writers block or something! I just can't continue this chapter any farther. No ideas! So, I'm sorry for it being so short.

Thanks for Reading this sorry excuse of a chapter.

~Evil E~


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, I hope you guys didn't miss me that much! Sorry about that whole mess. I had a huge case of writers block, but I'm back now!

Thanks for joining me again! And if you're new Welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Thanks For Reading!

~Evil E~

* * *

It was one of those rare times when Yachiru wasn't with her captain that she overheard a conversation she knew she wasn't supposed to hear. Most shinigami thought she couldn't be sneaky for the life of her, but really only few could 'out sneak' her as she put it. Yachiru was one of the youngest lieutenants for a reason, narrowing her eyes she waited for the two conversing to leave before she probed the area for Noashi's reiatsu.

Upon finding it Yachiru wasted no time in getting to the older woman. Not surprised in the least when she found Noashi with the stoic Kuchiki.

"Ah, hello Yachiru." Noashi greeting kindly. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I need to talk to you!" Yachiru quickly grabbed Noashi's wrist and shunpoed them to where she had over heard the conversation. Pointing in the direction where the traitorous shinigami had left she quickly explained the situation. Noashi nodded at her quick words and narrowed her eyes at certain points in her ramble. "Noashi we have to do something!"

"Hai," Noashi nodded at the young lieutenant. "Go tell the head captain, I will search for the two shinigami you saw here."

"I will assist you." Byakuya, having followed Yachiru when she grabbed Noashi earlier, cut in before Noashi could shunpo away.

"No, you can warn the other captains. We're going to need everyone aware of this just in case."

Yachiru looked from Noashi to Byakuya and frowned.

"Use hell butterfly!" She injected swiftly. "It is easier than fighting!"

Noashi felt a headache coming on. Rubbing her temple she sighed.

"Fine, but let's go!"

* * *

Karin was used to being woken up by hell butterflies in the middle of the night. Though she wasn't used to Toshiru being there. Blood rushed to her cheeks before she could think to stop it and she was up in a matter of seconds, covering the soft pink on her face. Toshiru raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he stuck his hand out for the butterfly.

He turned to her swiftly with a hard expression on his face, making her heart leap from her chest.

"The captains are to meet up, Rogues are planning an attack tonight."

Karin could only nod as she watched Toshiru grab Hyourinmaru and place him on his back.

"I have to find Noashi." Karin stated as he handed her mask to her, followed by her zanpakuto. Hino Enjeru pulsed in her hand and she knew, it would be a long fight. Nodding at Toshiru once more Karin slipped on her mask and shunpoed to her captains side.

"Good Luck."

* * *

Kenpachi was furious not only was his pink haired side kick gone, but he had to deal with all these annoying captains. Shunsui Kyoraku was the only one seeming to notice though, and that could never be a good thing.

"Rukia-Chan, what the lieutenants doing the captains meeting hall?" Nanao Ise, Shunsui's second in command, asked the raven haired girl. "What's going on?"

"Look like Karin had a good reason to be worried about that new guy." Rukia said, stone faced. "Utsu Makagi has infiltrated our ranks and has been very _busy_."

A loud grunt from the front of the hall called the captains and lieutenants to attention, each person stiffened a bit and directed their attention to the head captain. When a familiar weight settled on Kenpachi's shoulder he relaxed the slightest bit and smirked.

"Took you long enough." He muttered just before the head captain banged the end of his cane on the floor, drawing the attention of all in the room.

"Captains, Lieutenants, as you all might know tonight two rogues were caught inside the seireitei. Trading secrets."

There a stiff silence as the information sunk in.

"You are all here, not only because of this crisis but because there is another one." The Head Captain paused making sure they were all listening. "They are coming; the rogues. They know the weak points in our walls now, and they know about the special division. Each captain and lieutenant will make up a team, **do not** leave any comrade behind."

"Hai." Came the in sync reply of his captains.**  
**

"Dismissed."

* * *

Karin was glad she had run into Renji on her way to Noashi, if only because they had been ambushed half way to the meeting point. Renji, when hearing her mutter about the meeting point, asked a lot of questions. She'd explained them all by just saying 'special division stuff'.

"Karin, Duck!"

Hearing Renji's demand she hit the ground in record time. The area now about her flashed with an attack from their enemy. Utsu had been sent to deal with her.

"Utsu stop this and you could get off easy!" She tried reasoning with Utsu as Renji sent Zabimaru at him. "You're not going to win."

"You don't know that!" He snapped back at her, dealing a blow to Renji's side. "We will be victorious, and when we are, no one will be saved from our wrath!"

Karin had been patient enough, with a scowl she rushed him. Though, had she known of what his Zanpakuto was capable of she wouldn't have. As soon as the two swords clashed lightning enveloped his and before she could pull away he had sent it to attack her. She felt a searing pain in her stomach and all she could do was bite back a scream.

"Karin!"

She shook her head and Renji and motioned for him to stand back. Shakily she stood, Zanpakuto gripped tightly in her hand. She pointed the tip at Utsu and with a deadly smirk played at her lips she chanted.

"Kasai chisei shimashou, Hino Enjeru."

Slowly fire spiraled around her blade, gaining speed until it seemed to cover the whole thing. With a flick of the wrong the fire gathered at the tip of the blade and when she swung, she launched it at him. As the ball of flame progressed it thinned out and spread covering every possible angle of escape, Utsu had the choice of jumping but Renji had quickly covered that as well. As the attack of both shinigami hit it's mark a loud shriek erupted from their victim.

"Well done you two."

Both lieutenants jumped an whirled with zanpakutos ready to attack. When they saw a smug Noashi and a stoic Byakuya they both relaxed.

"Jusaki-Taicho what the hell!" Renji roared. "You could have helped, Karin almost got her head lopped off!"

"I've trained her to well to have that happen." Noashi replied while examining her nails. If not for the mask on her face he would have sworn she wasn't being serious about this whole mess. Karin sighed drawing his attention back to her.

"Renji I'm a trained shinigami quit acting like Ichigo."

"B-But!"

* * *

Alright guys there it is! Sorry for the delay.

By the way: "Kasai chisei shimashou" = "Let the flame reign."

Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, I'll try to update more often but I can't really promise anything. School is crazy.

~Evil E~


End file.
